User talk:JDRooDigger
Do you want to be an admin Hpsuperfan 02:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) as long as you will be a teacher Hpsuperfan 02:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) O.K you can go to the harry potter wikia for spells and stuff like that. And this will not be a FANON role play site.P.S.You can't have a role play character whith the same name as someone from Harry Poter. Hpsuperfan 20:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I would love if you could be an admin just tell me how to do it Hpsuperfan 01:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) it will kick off if you can help me make you an admin Hpsuperfan 02:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) For one thing you need to make characters. up to 5.then make some shops at Diagon Alley after we make the page Diagon Alley. but I will be on the dumbledores army role play wikia most of today. 1. I am a headmaster. 2. I will have two characters headmaster/teacher and student. 3. If you can tell me all the stuff you will do I wil tell you the course schedules. Hpsuperfan 00:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I 'll be teaching DADA Astronomy Transfigurationn and CoMC you can teach anything else.I will teach what you don't teach Hpsuperfan 00:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I will take care of the shops and I need help making you an admin Hpsuperfan 00:38, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to make people admins Hpsuperfan 00:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) It said there is no content. Hpsuperfan 00:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) You are an admin! Hpsuperfan 01:03, September 2, 2011 (UTC) First we need to make Gringotts Hpsuperfan 01:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) And you will have to post the pictures. My computer can't do the things you have to do to post a picture Hpsuperfan 01:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) O.K. I'll do the tables.P.S. In RL school has already started for me + I play Baseball, soccer, and tennis for my school + I play on 3 other rp sites so I can tell what we need to do different so it is a bad time for me Hpsuperfan 01:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget other Diagon Alley shops Hpsuperfan 01:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) But you are the only one who has come Hpsuperfan 01:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I will be back in 20 minutes Hpsuperfan 02:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you do the next ad we do. Hpsuperfan 02:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I have to go bye Hpsuperfan 02:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) leave it on the Harry potter wikia and you come up with what it says Hpsuperfan 02:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I put myself as the History of Magic teacher. I know you didn't say we would but since it was required in the books I thought we should. Hpsuperfan 23:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC) who is going to make the sorting page Hpsuperfan 00:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) We'll share that class Hpsuperfan 00:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) If you make a character ( you can make up to 5 of them) you can make a list of subjects you teach with History of Magis on it.P.S. you will also be depute headmaster. Hpsuperfan 00:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) History of MAGIC Hpsuperfan 00:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) You can have the same surname (such as Blake Malfoy) or the same first name (such as Harry Moore) but not the same full name (such as Harry Potter). P.S. Guess where I ahve been all day.In Oxford Mississippi watching Ole Miss loose to stincing BYU. Hpsuperfan 02:22, September 4, 2011 (UTC) We'll both do it too. Hpsuperfan 16:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hayward67 I'd love to be a professor! Just tell me which class you'd like me to teach and I'll do it. I could also be a handy hand at contributing if you made me an Admin. I realize we're competition, but I'm not like that. Your wiki is your wiki, and I'd love to help you build it. The reason I made my wiki was to that is would be a wiki designed by me. Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 16:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I hope so too! Thank you! Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 16:25, September 4, 2011 (UTC) As many subjects as you need teaching. I can handle many characters. Thanks again! Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 16:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Course Schedule This is a course schedule for the Gryffindors.One of us will put it on the home page.Nine weeks in a term.A term tester will start just after the new year.The first real term will start in about a year. *Defence Against the Dark Arts:weeks 1-4 *Potions:weeks 1-4 *Care of Magical Creatures:weeks 2-5(Third Years +) *Divination:weeks 2-5(Third Years +) *Astonomy:weeks 3-6 *Muggle Studies:weeks 3-6(Third Years +) *Artithmancy:weeks 4-7(Third years +) *Ancient Runes:wees 4-7(Third Years +) *History of Magic:weeks 5-8 *Herbolgy:weeks 5-8 *Charms:weeks 6-9 *Transfiguration:weeks 6-9 *Flying:once per week(First Years only) *visits to Hogsmeade:three times per year(Thid Years +) *Dumbledore's Army:many times per term(Fith Years +) I think we should let User:Haywarf67 teach Flying.Do you think that is a good schedule?Tell me on my talk page. Also I think each year should do their lessons on the day they are listed on. *First Years:Sunday *Second Years:Monday *Third Years:Tuesday *Fourth Years:Wednesday *Fith Years:Thursday *Sixth Years:Friday *Seventh Years:Saturday It can work.P.S.You know what today is for me. Hpsuperfan 14:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) My birthday. Hpsuperfan 14:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you make the three shops I put on diagon alley.P.S. I only have 8 Galleons so can you make it cheap. 5 Galleons. Hpsuperfan 14:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC)